<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Tiny Hands In Mine by PastelPeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432684">Your Tiny Hands In Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeaches/pseuds/PastelPeaches'>PastelPeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Height difference, Hyunlix, M/M, Study Buddies, hand size difference, i guess, i was in a soft mood after my last one shot being a lil sad lol, smol Lee felix, so here is a gift, soft, tiny hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeaches/pseuds/PastelPeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin adored holding hands, and Felix just so happened to have the perfect hands to hold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Tiny Hands In Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin loved holding hands.</p><p>Sure, it seemed pretty cliche, especially for someone as affectionate as himself, but it was true; handholding had always given him a nice feeling of safety and comfort ever since he was a child. He absolutely adored the reactions he would receive when he suddenly gripped his friend’s and roommate’s hands- their little gasps and the way they would slowly melt into his touch was absolutely heartwarming.</p><p>Felix only further proved to him what he already knew.</p><p>It all started when he and Felix made their way to the university library during the lunch break. The younger male playfully whined to his friend and classmate about how he had “unfairly dragged him” there to study. Hyunjin wanted to shut him up in the kindest way possible, so he grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and smirked to himself as the other dancer went quiet. Then, he began to notice bizarre details about Felix’s hand, such as how cold it was, and how soft the back of his hand was to the touch- like a baby’s.</p><p>The most notable part about his hand, however, was the size.</p><p>Felix’s hands were tiny, to say the least. Sure, Hyunjin had rather large hands compared to the average nineteen year old, but he was positive that even if he were to compare hand sizes with those of average size, Felix’s would still seem petite in comparison.</p><p>Of course, he absolutely needed to point this out to the smaller one.</p><p>“Oh, my gosh, Lixie,” he grinned, leaning down to speak softly into Felix’s ear in an attempt not to bother the few other people who were also studying in the library. “Your hands are so small.” He held both of their hands up by their palms and compared the lengths, and sure enough, Hyunjin’s dwarfed Felix’s by about a section and a half of their fingers, and the mere sight of it cause Hyunjin to let out a breathy giggle, and Felix to blush.</p><p>“Shut up,” muttered the younger, reaching up to smack Hyunjin lightly on the shoulder. “Your hands are just giant, and mine are normal.” Despite Felix’s playful argument, he knew that his hands were small; he just secretly didn’t want the teasing to end. So, he was obviously thrilled when Hyunjin lead them out of the library, only to let out a boisterous laugh.</p><p>“Felix, you’re full of shit,” he giggled some more through his words. “Your hands are absolutely tiny.”</p><p>“Hyunjinnie,” Felix whined, his cheeks taking on a newer shade of pink at the older boy’s words.</p><p>“Lixie,” he mocked, ruffling his hair with a cute, fond smile on his face. Hyunjin wrapped his own large hand around Felix’s smaller one, brought the petite hand up to his lips, and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, rendering Felix speechless once again. “It’s cute, I promise. Now, let’s go study now so I’ll have more time to laugh at you afterwards.” The taller boy grinned as Felix playfully rolled his eyes, and they slowly began walking back into the large, open building, still holding each other’s hands.</p><p>“You know, your hands aren’t the only cute thing about you.”</p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>